May Our Paths Cross Again In the Future
by PsychoPapaya
Summary: COMPLETED! (Ignore the bad title, it was my first fan fic) I don't know what I was thinking when I made this. Kagome and an old friend are reunited, but this stranger has a secret... Plz review! I might be remaking this, so be patient!
1. A Stranger From The Past

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I want to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: A Stranger From The Past  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Kagome was given a few days to get out of the feudal era of Japan and actually do normal things, like. go to school. It had been awhile since she gone to school, and with all her absences, she couldn't afford to be late, either.  
  
"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry!"  
  
She had just gotten out the door when she realized that she had forgot her lunch money.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm gonna be sooo late!" So she just grabbed a couple bills of the counter and stuffed them in her mouth, since she could not carry anything more.  
  
She looked at the clock, she would be tardy, and the teachers did not like people if they were tardy, especially if they have been gone for days at a time.  
  
She ran out of the house, hopping on one foot, trying to get a shoe on the other. Once she did, she started running while trying to get her papers in her bag.  
  
She had no clue what time it was, but she knew that it was late.  
  
She had decided to take a shortcut through town, unfortunately, the tough part.  
  
She was running as fast as she could, but she could just hear the bells at school start to ring, meaning that there was only minutes until class started. She finally got all her papers in her bag, her bag in one hand, and the money in the other.  
  
She took a turn down an alleyway, which she found out was a bad idea.  
  
A large, muscular man grabbed Kagome by the shoulder as she ran by and turned her so she faced him. He was completely bald, had a toothpick in his mouth and a scar just by his right eye.  
  
"Ya know, goily, it ain't safe for ya ta be down alleyways like dees" he said. "Ain't dat right, boys?"  
  
All of a sudden, two more thugs came out of the shadows behind him. "Dat's right" they said together. All three looked almost the same, like brothers. One had a mohawk haircut, and the other had his hair combed over and sticking out off the side of his head. They had the same scar and each had toothpicks in the sides of their mouths.  
  
"Let me go!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Ya see, dees is ours toif, and to get tru, yous need monees."  
  
He grabbed Kagome's arm to pull the money out, but she pulled away and ran.  
  
She turned the corner, right into someone, and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Oof! Hey! Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Kagome had hit her head, and as she was wincing in pain, the stranger helped her up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." She opened her eyes and looked upon the face of the man, and into a pair of bright blue eyes. She immediately recognized who this stranger was.  
  
"N-Ni-" She uttered.  
  
"Kagome, is that you?" He asked her  
  
Just then, the thugs caught up with them. "Get lost, Kiddie! Dis don't concern yous! Now give us da money and da goil!"  
  
The stranger just stood there for a second, staring at the thugs. "These friends of yours?"  
  
"Not exactly." Kagome replied with a small whimper in her voice.  
  
"We said GO AWAY!" Thug #1 said as he threw a punch towards the stranger. He quickly ducked and brought his fist up into the thug's chin. Thug #1 flew up and landed flat on his back.  
  
The other thugs looked at their fallen comrade and didn't notice the stranger coming at them. He jumped and shot his leg out and his foot connected with Thug #2's jaw just as he turned to look back. As he flew and landed, Thug #1 got back up, and Thug #3 was still standing there stunned.  
  
Thug #1 pulled a small blade, and ran toward the stranger. He easily jumped out of the way and tripped the thug. The stranger picked up the blade and tossed it in a nearby trashcan.  
  
The downed thugs got up and ran off, while the third was still stunned. He just stared at the stranger, then got down on his knees.  
  
"Oh, please, don't hurt me! It was my brothers', fault! They wanted me to join so we could be a trio!" He said in between whines.  
  
The stranger looked at him with a cold look in his eyes "Get out of my sight, and don't let me catch you doing anything like this again, alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I'll do anything you say, just don't hurt meee!"  
  
The last thug ran off to his brothers. Then, the stranger's tone changed just as fast as it appeared. He turned to Kagome and said "So, how have you been?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 1 


	2. Memories Rekindled

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I want to! (Starts foaming at the mouth)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Memories Rekindled  
  
Kagome had many thoughts rushing through her head as she walked through the streets after school. She had been held after for detention for being late. She was made to stay behind and was given extra work to finish before she could leave.  
  
She thought about the stranger she had met earlier. His name was Nick, and when she saw him earlier, she remembered him from her childhood.  
  
Just then she stopped walking as her friends ran up to her. She had told Nick to meet him at a nearby café, but since she was in detention, she had sent her friends to tell him she would be late.  
  
"Kagome, we just talked to that guy you told us to meet. He said he would just wait for you." One of her friends said. "So who is he, and what about Hojo? We need answers!"  
  
Kagome told her friends that there was nothing going on between her and Hojo, but here's the story of her and Nick.  
  
~~FLASHBACK SEQUENCE~~  
  
It had been 5 years since Kagome had seen Nick. He had lived right next door to her. He had move there when Kagome was 7, and he was 9. Kagome had come over with her family to help welcome the neighbors and help them out. Kagome had been helping Nick unload his stuff, when she noticed that he was into a lot of the same stuff she was. The both like the bands "The Great White Elves Of Faith" and "The Magical Dragons Of The Heavens". They were sort of rock/pop bands.  
  
Ever since then, Kagome and Nick were friends. They would always watch the show "Space Adventurers", and they would always end the show with "May our paths cross again in the future". Everyone was happy, until that cold, gray day.  
  
It was a few days before Christmas. Nick's parents had decided to go on a vacation, just the two of them. Nick was going to stay with Kagome. She was 10, he was 12.  
  
The day before Christmas, the family had decided to watch a little TV. When they turned on the TV, they heard on the news that there was an accident. Apparently, a chemical truck had slipped on the ice and turned over, and cars had piled into it. Finally, the truck exploded, causing 24 deaths and no survivors. Then, they found out that Nick's parents were in the explosion. Nick looked depressed, then quietly walked away to the guest room, shut the door, and locked it.  
  
Kagome worried about Nick all night. She felt bad for him, since he lost his parents, and right before Christmas, too. Finally, she settled down and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, it was Christmas day. When Kagome woke up, there was a folded piece of paper and a small, wrapped box on the nightstand next to her bed. She picked up the letter and started to read it.  
  
The letter was from Nick. It said that he had left, and wasn't sure if he was coming back. Since his parents had just died, he decided that life was too short, and that he was going to travel the world. It also said he hoped Kagome liked her gift. He had bought it with the rest of his allowance. The letter ended with "May our paths cross again in the future".  
  
Kagome set the letter down, and picked up the small box. She hesitated for a second, then slowly unwrapped it. She opened the box, and inside was a gold necklace. At one end was an almost completely spherical diamond, about as big as a small marble. Inside the diamond was a picture of Kagome, and the other side was a picture of Nick. The was also a bracelet, which was gold, too. It said on one side "best friends forever".  
  
Kagome was stunned. She thought either the jewelry had been stolen or fake, since she figured no 12 year old kid had that kind of money.  
  
The next day, when the stores were open, Kagome and her family went down to the mall and found out that the diamond and the gold were completely real. The diamond had been cut in half, and the pictures were stuck together inside, and the diamond was stuck back together.  
  
Kagome was stunned again. At the jewelry, and that Nick would get her such an expensive gift. She wished that she could have seen him one last time, so that she could say goodbye.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
Kagome's friends just stood there, stunned. They never knew about any of this. They had almost reached the café, so they decided to leave Kagome alone.  
  
Kagome had never worn the jewelry from Nick. It reminded her too much of him. It was stored away in her closet.  
  
She stood a few steps from the door, unsure if she could face him again. Finally, she got up the courage and opened the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
And the more reviews I get, the faster I'll put these up! 


	3. A Friendly Song

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I know I said I would put up a new chapter when I got some reviews, but I have 8 more chapters already typed out and 5 chapters in the sequel. If you don't review, you won't get anything new  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or "First Date" by Blink 182. I don't own *NSYNC or Backstreet Boys, and I don't want to. I'm not sure if they have that in Japan, but I wouldn't be surprised if they *NSYNC over there. Maybe they do, maybe they don't, maybe they do, maybe they don't (starts rocking back and forth). HEHEHEHAHAHAHHOHOHO!!! Okay, calm down (Stops rocking). Happy place. happy place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: A Café Meeting  
  
Kagome walked into the café and looked around for Nick. She saw him over in the corner, holding an electric guitar hooked up to an amplifier. He started to tune it up, then pulled the microphone over to him. Two guys stood behind him, one at the drums, and the other with a bass guitar.  
  
"Okay, this is for my friend, who I haven't seen for almost 5 years and I just met again today."  
  
Then, Nick and the others started to play Blink 182's "First Date". Kagome knew the song, and that he changed the words a little. He also added small solos throughout.  
  
In the café, I can't wait, To see you today on this date. I haven't seen you for so long, So I just changed the words to this song. Every day I thought about you, Blink 182, please don't sue. I'm sorry I took your song, I haven't seen her for so long.  
  
Come on, let's go, This friendship's not yet over, Honest, let's make, This friendship last forever. Forever and ever Let's make this last forever. Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever.  
  
I still remember your smile, And your really cool sense of style. Every since I left 5 years ago, Time has passed by really slow. You weren't like those other guys, Who liked *NSYNC and those Backstreet guys. You liked all the same stuff that I did, I'm glad I met you as a kid.  
  
Come on, let's go, This friendship's not yet over, Honest, let's make, This friendship last forever. Forever and ever Let's make this last forever. Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever.  
  
Come on, let's go, This friendship's not yet over, Honest, let's make, This friendship last forever. Forever and ever Let's make this last forever. Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever. Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever. Forever and ever. Let's make this last forever.  
  
The small crowd cheered. Even people outside passing by came in to hear Nick play. When he finished, he took a small bow and gave the guitar to a young kid in front. He then walked through the crowd to Kagome.  
  
"So, what did you think?" he asked.  
  
Kagome just stood there, speechless. She never knew that he could play the guitar so well.  
  
"I take it by the silence that you liked it."  
  
"Well, I never heard anyone play that well, not even Blink 182 themselves."  
  
They walked over to a small booth in the corner and sat down. They ordered a double mocha latte, and some green tea. Kagome thought that this friendship would last forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Review and more will come. 


	4. Nick's Past

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I want to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: Nick's Past  
  
"So, when did you start playing guitar?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I mostly just learned on my own. I listen to the radio or CD's and I play along.  
  
"Wow. So what did you do after you left 5 years ago?"  
  
"Well, I traveled the world. First China, then Russia, Germany, France, Spain, America, Canada, then I came back here."  
  
"You went all that way?"  
  
"Yep. By the way, did you get the Christmas present I gave you before I left?"  
  
Kagome thought about the necklace and bracelet still in her closet.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I didn't wear it because, uh. I was in a rush and didn't have time to get it." Kagome lied, but she thought the truth would be a little. much. Telling him that the jewelry reminded her of him too much might make him regret leaving in the first place, although he made it sound like he did already. Also, it sounded like she really liked him, which she didn't. She just wanted to be friends.  
  
"Listen, if you didn't wear it because it reminded you of me, it's okay. I regret leaving already." He said. It was almost like he was reading her mind. I've worn mine every day. I never take it off."  
  
He reached into his shirt and pulled out what looked like a dog tag and gave it to Kagome. On one side, it had a picture of Kagome and Nick, and on the other, it said "Best Friends Forever".  
  
Kagome just stared at it for a second, then "So, uh. Ahem. Wh-Where are you staying while you're in town?"  
  
Nick responded with "While, I wasn't sure if I would be staying here for awhile or just a few days, so I just rented a room in a hotel a few blocks away."  
  
"Oh, well, why don't you stay at my place? We've got an extra room for you if you want it." Kagome said, not even thinking about the special well and everything.  
  
"Well, sure, if your family doesn't mind."  
  
"Oh, no. They would love to have you around the house again."  
  
"Okay. How can I turn down a free room? I'll go back to my hotel, get my stuff, and meet you back at your house, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
Nick paid for the coffee, and they got up and left the cafe.  
  
Nick said "Hey Kagome."  
  
Kagome turned towards him. "Yeah?  
  
"May our paths cross in the future, ok?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yeah."  
  
Nick turned the corner and disappeared. Just then Kagome remembered.  
  
"Oh no! The well!" Then she turned and ran toward her house.  
  
Then a voice came from the way Nick just turned. "Yes, she invited me to stay at her place. Everything is going according to plan." Then there was an evil chuckle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 4  
  
Oh no, what could this mean? Ha ha, only I know, since I'm the writer, and I'll never tell anyone unless my demands are met! HAHAHA! Oh, sorry. Time for my 6:00 Ritalin. 


	5. The Well Discovered

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I wish I did! OK, I know that Inuyasha and the gang hasn't been it in yet, but it's coming up soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: The Well Discovered  
  
A dark, human figure stood in the middle of a dark room with head bowed down. The only light was a spotlight shown on him, yet his face was still shrouded in darkness. In front of him, a desk, and another human figure. Only a light outline of the human, a thick moustache, and light reflecting off glasses were visible.  
  
"You are clear on your mission, correct? You understand what you must do?" The one behind the desk asked.  
  
The figure raised his head, so that only his eyes were still dark. He had a metallic-like voice. "Yes. I understand"  
  
~~AT KAGOME'S HOUSE~~  
  
Kagome ran back to her house. She forgot about the well while she invited Nick to stay at her place. She needed advice from her family. She jus decided to ask her mother.  
  
"Mom. I have a problem. Nick is back in town and I invited him to come stay with us."  
  
"Her mother said "Oh, that's nice. I haven't seen him in, what, 5 years now?"  
  
"I know, but the point is, what about the well? If he comes over, I can't go through, and who knows how long he'll stay. If I tell him he can't stay, he might think something is up." Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh, well I see the problem. Well, I think you should just."  
  
Just then, Sota interrupted.  
  
"Kagome, there's some guy holding some bags outside." Sota said.  
  
"Oh, that must be him, I guess it's too late now" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome walked to the door and let Nick inside. He took a look around.  
  
"Boy, this place hasn't changed much" Nick said.  
  
Kagome showed Nick to his room and left him to unpack. She went to go to the well for a few minutes.  
  
Meanwhile, Nick set up a small laptop and plugged in a charger for his cell phone. Just then, he dialed a few numbers and held it up.  
  
Luckily, he had a window that had a view of the well.  
  
"Hi, it's me. Yeah, I'm in. Okay, I'll do it"  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome got ready to go down the well, hoping that Nick wouldn't see her. As she climbed down, she heard someone at the top. "Hey Kagome! What are you doing down there?"  
  
Just then, the well lit up, and Kagome disappeared.  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well into the feudal era of Japan. She hoped what Nick saw he would just think of a dream or something. Then, he heard a voice from the well.  
  
"Kagome, what is this place?"  
  
Nick had fallen through the well.  
  
The secret was out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 5  
  
Wow! What a cliffhanger huh? Next chapter coming up soon. 


	6. A Friend's Betrayal

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I want to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: A Friend's Betrayal  
  
Nick climbed out of the well and looked around at the world that he climbed into. He was in a forest, there was a well, and Kagome.  
  
Nick asked "Kagome, what is this place? How did we get here?"  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say. "Well, uh. It's all just a dream. You fell asleep in your room, and you're dreaming."  
  
Nick grabbed a stick from a nearby tree and scratched his arm.  
  
"Boy, it doesn't feel like a dream."  
  
Just then, there was a rustle in a nearby bush, and a small boy hopped out. He looked like a boy, but he had a fox-like tail and feet.  
  
"Kagome! You're back! Hey guys, she's over here!" The fox-boy shouted. He then jumped into Kagome's arms, not even noticing the stranger nearby.  
  
Then, three more people walked out of the forest. One had a giant boomerang on her back, one had dog-like ears and a sword at his side, and the last had a tall staff. They, on the other hand, noticed Nick immediately.  
  
"Kagome, who is this?" Asked the girl with the boomerang.  
  
Kagome told the story about Nick, how he came back 5 years later, and he accidentally fell into the well. She told Nick about Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, her adventures in the feudal era, and how she could only travel back using the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Nick seemed surprised about this, but who wouldn't? "Boy, I never would have thought that you could travel back in time through this well. We spent most of our time around there remember?"  
  
Kagome remembered, all right. They would toss stuff in there, Nick had saved her cat, and many other memories came back.  
  
Kagome told Nick "Nick, you have to promise not to tell anyone about this. The only people that can know are my family and you."  
  
"I promise I won't tell." Nick said.  
  
Inuyasha didn't look so sure. He whispered to Sango and Miroku "How do we know we can trust this guy? Sure Kagome knew him, but that was years ago. He could have changed a lot."  
  
Miroku whispered back "Well, we'll just have to trust them. Maybe he can help us get the jewel shards."  
  
"Well, sure. If you want me to come along, I'll go." Nick said.  
  
The others looked confused. How could he have heard Miroku from about 10 feet away?  
  
"Maybe I should have mentioned this earlier, but while I was in America, I somehow hit my head, and now all my senses are enhanced. I can hear and see someone in a forest from miles away, I can see in the dark, I can smell something from miles away, place the exact flavor of anything, and feel the exact texture of any object. I also remember it. I remember everything since that day." Nick explained.  
  
Kagome thought for a second. Nick was kind of like Inuyasha. Both their senses were heightened, but Inuyasha was half demon, so his was natural.  
  
Kagome said "Well, I think we've had enough for one day. At least it will be easier now that Nick knows the secret. Let's go for now, Nick"  
  
So everyone said his or her good-byes and Nick and Kagome left.  
  
Back at Kagome's house, Nick and Kagome decided to go right to sleep so that they could go to the feudal era early tomorrow.  
  
In Nick's room, he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number again.  
  
In that metallic-like voice again, he said. "Hi, it's me. I know how to get in. Yes, I know what I must do now." He hung up.  
  
He walked out of his room and peeked into Kagome's room. She looked asleep. Good.  
  
Nick walked into the kitchen and picked up a knife from a drawer. He walked to Kagome's room and picked up the about half put together jewel on her dresser, looked at it in his palm, and closed it. He held the knife over Kagome's face. All of a sudden, he twitched his head and winced in pain. He shook it off and looked at his target. He raised the knife up, and brought it down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 6  
  
Boy, what a cliffhanger huh? I watched "Halloween: H20" while I wrote this. If this seems a little familiar, then you might be right. I'll tell what's familiar about it next time. 


	7. A Madman's Conspiracy

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I want to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: A Madman's Conspiracy  
  
~~WHERE WE LEFT OFF~~  
  
He raised the knife up, and brought it down.  
  
Then stopped an inch from Kagome's face. He looked at what he was doing, and couldn't believe what he was doing. Why was he trying to kill Kagome? He did not have the answer. He set the knife down on the nightstand by Kagome's bed and ran. As he left, he did not notice he dropped the Shikon Jewel.  
  
~~LATER THAT DAY~~  
  
"Kagome, I have gone out for a while. Meet with you later. Go to the feudal era without me if you want. Signed, Nick"  
  
This was the letter that Kagome had found on the kitchen counter. She felt confused. She thought that Nick was hiding something. When she woke up, the Shikon Jewel was on the floor next to the door, there was a knife on the nightstand, and a letter that said Nick had gone out. She decided not to go to the feudal era that day.  
  
~~ACROSS TOWN~~  
  
Back in the dark room, with the one spotlight, the desk, and the man with the reflecting glasses, the man behind the desk was most displeased.  
  
"You have failed your mission. You were told to kill the girl, and bring the jewel to me. Yet I have no jewel and the girl still lives!" He slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
"I-I'm sorry sir. I don't know what came over me." Said the boy with the metallic voice. "Sir, if I may ask, what is so important about the jewel?"  
  
"If you must know, I will tell you. As you know, the jewel is the only way to get into the well, an if I have that power, I can travel to the past and rule the world!"  
  
"How will you do that, sir?"  
  
"I will bring modern technology with me, so the people will obey me. Then I could accelerate the inventions so we will have better technology. Then I will be honored and rule the world!"  
  
"Sir, that plan is ludicrous."  
  
"What? You dare defy my plan to rule the world?"  
  
"Yes, sir, and I-I- I'm afraid I can't kill this girl."  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"Because." He finally raised his head. It was Nick. (A/N: Big surprise) "She is my friend, sir.  
  
"Well, then. You will have to suffer the same fate as she. Her life will be spared, as for yours."  
  
That's when Nick saw the baseball bat coming for him. He was knocked out before he could hear the end.  
  
~~AT KAGOME'S HOUSE~~  
  
Kagome was thinking. Was Nick hiding something from her? He had been gone for 5 years, and now he is unusually quiet.  
  
Just then, the door was knocked down, and 7 men with assault rifle ran into the house and scattered. One pointed a gun at Kagome.  
  
"Freeze! Don't move!" He said.  
  
2 men grabbed Kagome by the arms, and a short, fat man with a large moustache and thick glasses walked in the room and up to Kagome.  
  
He asked her "Where is the jewel?" He sounded impatient.  
  
Kagome looked shocked. She didn't know how he knew about the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't toy with me! I know you know where the jewel is. I also know that you can travel back in time with it."  
  
"No! I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"GRRR! That's it! I'll find the jewel if I have to tear this house apart piece by piece! Throw her in the back with the traitor!"  
  
The men holding her dragged her outside to a truck. It looked like an ice cream truck on the outside, but inside, it looked like an armored police vehicle. It had one small window up to the front of the truck, and there were cushioned benches on the sides. On one side was Nick.  
  
The men threw Kagome inside and shut the doors. She heard one get into the driver's seat, start the car, and drive away.  
  
They were captured, and it looked like there was no way out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 7 


	8. Confessions And A Quick Getaway

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, although I want to!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Confessions And A Quick Getaway  
  
Kagome sat across from Nick. It had been about 5 minutes since she had gotten in and no one had said anything. He had an empty look in his eyes, like his head was somewhere else. Then, Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"So, what are you dong here?"  
  
Nick stayed silent for a minute. Then "I'm sorry, Kagome".  
  
Kagome was confused. "For what?"  
  
"For everything. It's my fault you're here. I've been lying to you this whole time. I actually got to Japan about a year ago, but the man that captured us, Ikosa Yukebara, decided he "needed me for a project". He wants to go to the feudal era, and bring out technology with him so that we will have better technology now, and he will control everyone in the past. I got captured against my will. Then some doctors operated on me. They tested a new drug, which heightened my senses. I didn't actually hit my head. They also implanted a chip in my head, do Ikosa could control me. The knife in your room was from me. Ikosa told me to kill you, but I just couldn't do it. So he locked me in here and went after you. Now he's probably in the feudal era causing all sorts of chaos, and it's all my fault."  
  
Kagome thought about all this for a minute. He was being controlled, and he almost killed her. Ikosa had about half the jewel now.  
  
"Wait!" Kagome said. "Ikosa may have half the jewel, but there are some shards in my room that weren't put with the other half. I collected them after the half got put together"  
  
"Well. Then we're gonna need to find a way out of here, and find the other shards. Let me think."  
  
Nick looked around. He stood up, and kicked the back door down. He jumped onto the door and climbed up onto the roof, he climbed to the front of the car, and kicked out the passenger side window. He then swung inside and landed in the passenger seat. He punched the driver, which knocked them out. He then stopped the truck and hopped out. Kagome came out the back. Nick saw a motorcycle. He hopped on with Kagome, started it up, and rode off, leaving only a cloud of dust.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 8  
  
I know, it's a short chapter. Stop yelling at me! (Runs into a corner and curls up into a little ball) 


	9. Rescue The Shards!

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but I DO own the Nick and Ikosa characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Rescue The Shards  
  
Kagome hopped off the motorcycle and looked at the yellow "Do Not Cross" tape that surrounded her house at about a 20 foot radius. Ikosa did not want anyone getting near the house or well. She could see her parent's room from where she was standing in the street.  
  
"How are we going to get in now?" Kagome asked Nick.  
  
She looked back to the motorcycle, but he was gone. Instead, he was down the street. First, he kneeled down and then started running, and fast. When he reached the tape, he jumped. He flew through the air like a bird, soaring over the street. He smashed through the window Kagome was looking at.  
  
Nick smashed through Kagome's parent's window and into their room. He landed on their bed, so it was a soft landing. He heard some muffled screams from inside the closet. He opened it to find Kagome's family. They had been tied and gagged. Before he could untie them, Nick heard voices from outside the door. Then two guards rushed in, their assault rifles pointed at Nick.  
  
"Freeze! Don't move" One shouted. Slowly, they moved toward Nick.  
  
The other said, "Well, look who's back. It's the traitor. We know what to do, now don't we?"  
  
The other nodded, and the loaded the guns.  
  
Nick turned and jumped. He kicked the first guard out cold. He fell to the ground with a "thump". While the other looked at him, Nick punched him in the stomach, which knocked the gun out of his hands. He bent over, and Nick grabbed him, jumped, and threw him into the wall behind him. He was knocked out too.  
  
Nick picked up the guns, unloaded them, and threw them out the window. Nick untied Kagome's family and tied the guards up with the same rope, then threw them into the closet.  
  
Nick stuck his head out into the hall and looked both ways. It looked clear. The back door was right down the hall. Nick and the others snuck down the hall, right by the kitchen. Another henchman was in there, but he had his head in the fridge, looking for a snack. They snuck past him, and opened the door. Nick closed the door, and it latched with a "click".  
  
Unfortunately, the guard heard him. He turned around, with a piece of leftover pizza hanging out of his mouth, saw Nick, and started firing his gun.  
  
Nick ran down the hall, the bullets narrowly missing him. Unfortunately, one bullet pierced the wall, then the skin of his arm. Nick shouted in pain. He then ran into Kagome's room.  
  
The henchman walked to Kagome's room, with his finger on the trigger of the gun. Nick was in the closet, tearing off one of the arms of Kagome's sweaters so he could tie it around the wound.  
  
"Ha! Now I got you!" The henchman yelled.  
  
"Could you hold that thought for about, five seconds?" Nick asked. He continued to tie up the wound in his arm.  
  
"Grrr! No! I'll kill you now!" He put his finger on the trigger and aimed.  
  
Then, a lamp crashed over his head. "Sorry about that" Kagome said.  
  
"Thanks" Nick said.  
  
"No problem" Kagome said. Then, she saw his arm. "Oh! Nick! You're hurt!"  
  
"Oh yeah. I borrowed one of your sweaters, hope you don't mind."  
  
"Oh, Nick, I'm so sorry about this!"  
  
"Kagome, it's not your fault. Now lets get the shards."  
  
Kagome grabbed the Shikon Jewel shards from her room, and they left.  
  
When they got to the shed that housed the well, they saw that there were three guards circling it. Nick picked up a rock and threw it into the next yard. Two of the guards left. Nick ran, jumped, and kicked the guard out. By the time he got up and the others got back, Nick and Kagome were gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 9 


	10. Back In The Feudal Era

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha, but I DO own the Nick and Ikosa characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: Back In The Feudal Era  
  
When Nick and Kagome climbed out of the well into the feudal era, they knew that there was something wrong. The forest around them was darker than usual.  
  
Suddenly, a small yellow eye with a worm-like body lunged out towards Kagome. Nick grabbed her and jumped into the air. Kagome saw demons, lots of them. They ran towards each other and started fighting. They had been in the middle of a face-off.  
  
Then, Kiara came flying towards them, with Sango on her back. Nick and Kagome landed safely on Kiara's back.  
  
"Where have you been?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome explained that Nick was being controlled by Ikosa. She then asked why the demons were attacking each other. Sango said that Ikosa teamed up with Naraku, so that they could control the demons, and eventually, the world.  
  
Nick asked "Where are Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku are fighting off demons." Sango sighed. "Shippo has been captured."  
  
Kagome shouted "What?!"  
  
Sango said "It makes sense. Naraku knows that you would try to save Shippo, and that Nick would come. So Ikosa can face him."  
  
Then, Kiara landed where Inuyasha and Miroku were. There were demon parts lying around and smoking a little. Kagome filled them in on what happened as well. When she finished, Inuyasha pulled her aside.  
  
"Kagome, this guy tried to kill you, and now he's helping us?"  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you. Ikosa was controlling him."  
  
Then, Nick spoke. "Look, if you don't want me here, I don't care. I'll leave, but only after I save Shippo. It's my fault he's in this mess." Nick looked around. "So, where is Naraku's castle?"  
  
The others looked at each other. "No one really knows. It always changes." Miroku said.  
  
"Great, how are we going to find Shippo now?"  
  
Just then, Shippo's warning mushrooms popped up and started screaming. They were in a line that led into the forest.  
  
Once they stopped, Kagome said "Wait, Shippo sent these so that we could follow them right to him."  
  
"OK." Inuyasha said. "Sango, Miroku, and Nick on Kiara's back. Kagome will ride on mine."  
  
"Thanks" Nick said. "I can make it on my own." He kneeled down, and took off, following the mushrooms.  
  
The others hopped on Kiara or Inuyasha. Kiara flew low, so they could see the mushrooms. Inuyasha started running too, almost as fast as Nick.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Chapter 10 


	11. Showdown At Naraku's Castle!

May Our Paths Cross In The Future By: PsychoPapaya  
  
I don't own Inuyasha and the other characters from the show and comics, but I DO own the Nick and Ikosa characters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Showdown At Naraku's Castle!  
  
Kiara landed in front of Naraku's castle. The gang was all there.  
  
"I already circled the place. There's no way in." Nick said.  
  
All of a sudden, a door-shaped hole dissolved out of the wall in front of them. Kiara shrinked down and they all walked inside. Everyone followed Nick through the hall; it was like a maze.  
  
"Uh, Nick? Do you know where you're going?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Not exactly. I can hear Shippo, and I'm trying to find my way through the maze."  
  
"You can hear him?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't hear a thing." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Down, boy." Kagome said. "Don't make me say the "s" word."  
  
Inuyasha stopped.  
  
Nick suddenly stopped. "Hold up." He said.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I can't hear anything."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I can't hear Shippo. We're going to have to find the rest of the way ourselves, and fast"  
  
So they picked up the pace and hurried through the maze. Finally, they ended up in the center of the castle. The group looked around, trying to see into the darkness. Then, a figure appeared in the middle of the room. It was Shippo, being suspended in the air, like a puppet. It looked like he was sleeping, unconscious, or worse. No one wanted to think about that.  
  
"Ahh, Inuyasha." A familiar voice (to everyone but Nick) echoed. "Thanks to your new "friend", now will be your doom. He betrayed your trust, and now he will cost this kitsune's life. Who knows how long he'll hang in there with the poison running through his body?  
  
Naraku appeared in front of Shippo, along with Ikosa, in a giant robot suit. It was about the size of a pickup truck, and about twice as heavy. Naraku reached into a pocket and pulled out a small vial. It had a clear, turquoise liquid inside. Very likely it was the antidote to the poison. He gave it to Ikosa, and they ran down halls on the sides of the room.  
  
"We'll split up. Kagome, let's go!" and they ran off. Nick and Kagome after Ikosa, and Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha after Naraku.  
  
Nick and Kagome chased Ikosa down a straight hall, and they ended up outside with Ikosa in his robot suit.  
  
"So, Nick, here we are. A fight to the death, and it looks like I have the upper hand." he reached out the robot arm and picked up a tree. He ripped it right out of the ground and crushed it into wood chips.  
  
Nick looked a little nervous. He was strong, but it would be hard to beat Ikosa in that suit.  
  
Nick ran forward and jumped. He tried to kick Ikosa's suit, but the robot grabbed his leg and started to squeeze. Nick felt his bone snap and be crushed. Ikosa let him go and let him fall to the ground. He was lying on the ground, trying to get up. Ikosa raised one of the robot's legs, and held it above Nick.  
  
Kagome stood and stared in horror. Nick couldn't stand a chance. She couldn't stand around doing nothing. She picked up some rocks and threw them at the robot. They bounced off the steel armor. He stopped, set the leg down, and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Meddling girl, I'll get rid of you once and for all!" He yelled. He picked up a large boulder, and held it, about to throw it at Kagome.  
  
Nick got up, and jumped again, he kicked his other leg into the robot. It struck it in the back of the head, and flew forward, into the wall of Naraku's castle. The rock above Ikosa's robot fell when Nick kicked it. It fell, onto Nick's broken leg. Nick screamed in pain again.  
  
Meanwhile, the cockpit of the robot opened, and Ikosa rolled out. He pulled out a gun from inside his coat pocket. He aimed it at Kagome. "I'll.kill.you.now." He pulled the trigger, and then died.  
  
Nick was trying to get his leg out from under the rock when Ikosa pulled the gun. "Kagome! Look out!". Then, Ikosa pulled the trigger. Kagome jumped to the side. The bullet spun as it left the barrel. It cut through the air like a knife. It flew through the air, narrowly missing Kagome. Unfortunately, Nick wasn't so lucky. Kagome got up and looked back at Nick. He was lying on the ground, very still.  
  
"Nick! No!" She yelled.  
  
She ran to him and knelt down beside him. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him. Blood stained the front of his shirt. He had a stare in his eyes, a look that made Kagome's blood run cold. She turned around and started to cry.  
  
As she was crying, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Nick looking back at her. They both smiled. She turned back and hugged him. After a minute, she pulled away.  
  
"How? The bullet hit you, and there's blood all over your shirt."  
  
Nick reached into his shirt and pulled out the dog tag he always wore. It had a small hole in it. Also, he pulled out a bullet. It was the size of the hole.  
  
"The dog tag must have slowed the bullet. It still penetrated my skin, though."  
  
Just then, Inuyasha came running in. He was scraped up a little bit. "Naraku got away. What are you two doing? Shippo's dying!"  
  
"Oh, right." Nick said. "Um, a little help here?"  
  
"Feh! Fine" Inuyasha walked over, lifted the boulder off Nick's leg, and tossed it to the side.  
  
His leg was bloody and scraped. There was also a jagged piece of a bone sticking out of the skin. With Kagome's help, he stood up, and hopped on his other foot. He picked up the vial with the antidote and the Shikon Jewel and hopped inside Naraku's castle to the middle room.  
  
Shippo lied on the floor. He was barely breathing. When he did, it came in sharp, quick spurts.  
  
"He almost gone. I can feel his energy leaving him. We have to hurry." Nick said.  
  
Nick twisted the cap off the top of the vial, and poured the antidote into Shippo's mouth. They waited. Finally, color started to return to the kitsune's face, and he started breathing better. He opened his eyes and sat up. He stretched and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"What happened? Where am I?" He asked.  
  
Everyone smiled. Even Inuyasha cracked a grin.  
  
~~BACK AT THE WELL~~  
  
Kagome looked at the Shikon Jewel. Boy, it's a good thing we got this back."  
  
Nick was sitting on the side of the well.  
  
"So, now what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to leave, after I get my leg fixed. It's my fault for everything. I tried to kill you, I almost killed Shippo, and everything else."  
  
"Yeah. But, you also didn't kill me, and you saved Shippo."  
  
"I've caused enough trouble. I don't want to cause any more. Beside, the others don't want me here, you heard Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh, he's always like that. That's the way he is. He's got a hard shell, but inside, he's a softy"  
  
There was a voice from the woods. "Am not!"  
  
"Well, I guess I could stay. On one condition. I can become part of this group"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Sure. Now let's get you fixed up" and they climbed back through the well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End Of Story  
  
Ok, no one has reviewed my story. I have a sequel (Called "A Friend In Need") I'm half done with, and about five more stories I want to write, so I'm just putting up all the rest. The next one will have everyone go through the well into our world, and a new kitsune friend for Shippo! And, someone might die! And, Nick might undergo an amazing transformation! And. Oh, I'm out of stuff to say. Check out my bio to see my other stories that are out!  
  
Also, if someone DOES review, please answer these questions, if you can:  
  
Can Kagome and the others go through the well without the Jewel Shards? Half demons are hanyou, right? Does Kagome have a dad? I've never seen him. 


End file.
